Sick Today
by Sugar Snaps a lot
Summary: Pre-OLS-Gene gets sick, and Jim has to take care of him. And on top of that, Jim doesn't feel good, and CPS comes in! Can they get through this? Or will Jim get taken away from Gene?
1. Sick

A story, OLS, fluff! ^_~ Brotherly Jim/Gene fic. NO YAOI. I like yaoi, but Gene raised Jim, Ew to the end of time!!! That would be like incest. XD Hi Kate-Kate-Dono! =p Call me!  
  
Title: Sick Today  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Genre: Angst/Drama  
  
Summary: **PRE OLS** Well, it's not JIM who gets sick, it's GENE that gets really sick and has to stay in bed. Jim has to take care of his aniki. Gene is so sick that he can't get out of bed! He has to make breakfast, lunch, dinner. While working. And taking care of his aniki. Do laundry. Serve Gene hand and foot. And on top of all that he's not feeling to good himself but doesn't tell Gene. Plus Child Protective Services?! Can Jim pull it off?  
  
Feedback: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! You can flame all you want. I'm not new to OLS stories (already made three) and I usually get good responses. Even though I haven't seen the show in so long. So please do review!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own OLS, never will.  
  
~S~ MWAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
~CSS~ What's got YOU so happy?  
  
~S~ *huggles Jim doll* A JIM BLOW UP DOLL!!! ^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
~CSS~ Just don't-  
  
~JBUD~ *POP*  
  
~S~ WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!! I KILLED JIM!!! T_T  
  
~CSS~ - - Onto the story already.  
  
~~~~~~~~ (Jim is eight, and Gene is seventeen.)  
  
Getting up that morning at twelve, well, it was morning to Gene, was especially weak. His legs felt like Jello and he could barely walk. He felt like he was burning and had to shuffle around in his boxers. Why in the heck was it so dang hot?! It didn't make sense. He had to stop at the edge of the couch and dangle a bit, flopped on the back of it. Gene could feel his stomach churn and he was starting to get dizzy. Gene knew that he had to be sick. That was the only explanation of why he felt so bad!  
  
When Jim walked in he walked up to his aniki. He didn't look to good.  
  
"Aniki? Are you feeling okay?" Jim asked, walking up to him. Gene looked like he was about to puke. "Ani-ACK!"  
  
Gene did throw up, right on the couch.  
  
"Watch where you're throwing up!" Jim warned, looking away from it. But he knew that he would have to clean it up sooner or later. Then he heard a bang on the floor.  
  
That's when Gene had passed out. Jim ran to his aniki's side, shaking him. He was burning up and was pale. What in the heck was wrong with him?! Aniki never got sick before. Not to Jim's knowledge anyway.  
  
"Aniki! Aniki! Don't do this to me! You're scaring me!" said Jim, shaking him some more. Gene moaned on the floor for him to stop. "We have to get you to your bed. Umm...shoot...how are we going to do this? I can't carry you. You're to big for me to carry."  
  
"I can..do this by myself," Gene whispered, coughing. He tired to sit up but just plopped back down. No energy surged through his body at all. "Okay. Maybe....I fibbed a bit..Jim...I don't feel so good...augh.."  
  
"Hey, Gene, don't pass out again on me!" Jim pleaded.  
  
Gene got dizzy again and to much pressure went on his head. He started squirming in discomfort. But the squirming was almost undetectable to Jim. Jim wasn't sure what to do. He couldn't carry him. Drag him, maybe. That was the only way. If he hadn't done that on the couch maybe he could've done that. Jim sighed.  
  
"Forgive me for this. But I'll have to drag you," Jim said to his unconscious friend.  
  
He started pulling him by the arm, his aniki really had to loose some weight, Jim would have to remind him later. Jim found that to be useless and had to grab him by the legs, put them under his arms, and pull with all of the might an eight year old could muster. It took a while but Jim finally got him in the room. The problem not was getting him on the bed. He shook his head. This was tiring enough. But aniki helped him before, so he would have to do this for him, even if it did wear his body to the bone.  
  
Jim dragged him to the bed and sat him up against it. That's when he noticed Gene wasn't unconscious, Gene was only sleeping! That bum! Jim pouted for a moment and got up on the bed. On his knees, Jim pulled Jim up by the arms halfway up to the bed. Taking another deep breath Jim pulled again and got Gene up and sat him against the wall. Still sleeping, Gene started shivering. He had to be cold so Jim put the blanket on him. Now all Jim had to do was get his temperature and get it down. It was obvious that he had one since his whole body was hot to the touch.  
  
"Okay, thermometer," said Jim to himself.  
  
He jumped down and pranced out of the room into the bathroom. Jim stretched to reach the cabinet above the sink and couldn't reach it. He brought the stool over and stood up on it and got up there. Opening it, he had to dig through everything, throwing things on the floor to find it through medicine and dust. Gene never really *did* get sick, did he? Jim found it and smiled to himself in victory. It didn't last very long until he lost his balance and fell off the stool.  
  
Fortunately, it hadn't been that high of the ground. All Jim did was fall on his behind. Jim got up and headed towards the room. When he went in there he found that Gene had fallen over, his head on the pillow, shivering from his head to toes.  
  
Walking up to him he was cautious because he didn't look to good. Gene looked like he was going to throw up again. And Jim didn't want to end up like the couch. Tipy-toeing over there, he shook Gene when he got there. Gene seemed to growl at Jim as his whole body ached. Jim smiled at him when he opened is eye lids that seemed like a hundred pounds.  
  
"What?" Gene asked with pain in his voice. "I'm not feeling...to good..Jim..."  
  
"I kind of noticed that," Jim said with a small chuckle. He brought out the thermometer. "Open your mouth."  
  
"..." Gene looked embarrassed.  
  
"What's the problem now??"  
  
"Don't you know where that kind *cough* of thermometer goes?" Gene questioned, with a raised eyebrow. He crawled up together with his blanket. "And you ain't.... putting.....it there."  
  
"Aniki!" Jim shouted at him. "Where's the other one then?"  
  
"That's the only one."  
  
"Oh, great," Jim said sarcastically. "Well, I'm just going to get some ice. I'll get a regular one later. That sound okay? Just rest for now."  
  
"Right..." Gene said, drifting off into dream land.  
  
Jim jumped off the bed, sighing. Hopefully he would be better soon...  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! PLEASE?!?!?!? Tell me if you liked it or not. I need two good reviews before another chapter comes up! ^_~ Arigato.  
  
Wise words for today-  
  
If you can't beat em, don't join them, get someone else that can. 


	2. Spilt Milk

Yes. Another chapter. ^_^ Thanks for the reviews!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After getting some ice, using the stool once again to reach the freezer, Jim put it in a bag and went into Gene's room. He was cuddled into a ball and shivering still. Jim had to give him another blanket. Or would that higher his fever? But he seemed to be freezing, lying there. He set down the ice next to the door and went into the closet. He brought out the biggest, fuzziest blanket that he could find and put it on Gene.  
  
"T-Thanks buddy," said Gene. "It's so cold in here. Could you turn the h-h-heat up?"  
  
"I wish I could. But they turned our heater off because we didn't pay this month. I'll get you another blanket," Jim said, running back to the closet, getting another one. "Here." He set it upon him and Gene snuggled up.  
  
"You really are a pal," said Gene with a smirk. He sneezed and Jim ducked. He sniffled saying "Sorry about that."  
  
"No big deal," said Jim. He headed out the door and said and stopped at the door "I'll get you something to eat. What do ya want?"  
  
"I'm not hungry."  
  
"You say that now but if you want to get better you need something hot. Chicken soup or I could warm milk up in the microwave."  
  
"I said *achoo* I'm not hungry Jim," Gene said with an angry tone.  
  
Jim put his hands on his hips. "Aniki! Don't argue with me! You're eating something."  
  
"No! You can't make me!"  
  
"You act like such a little child. And even more when you're sick. I'm just trying to help," Jim said, giving Gene the lip. "Will you eat something for me aniki? Please? Pretty please with sugar on top?"  
  
"If you prance around in a pink dress."  
  
"Aniki!"  
  
Gene chuckled, and then coughed. "Sorry. Couldn't resist.. *achoo!* *sniffle* I'm just not hungry. B-Besides, if I eat now I'll probably regurgitate. And if I do it'll be your fault, which means, it'll end up on your s-shirt. But thanks anyway. I just want to go to-to sleep."  
  
"Fine. I've got to go to the store so you just rest."  
  
He closed the door and started to clean up the stuff on the couch. Jim would be up all night taking care of Gene if it kept going down hill like this. He felt even guilty leaving her by his lonesome. But it couldn't be helped. If he needed to, he needed to. Besides, Jim needed to get stuff that wouldn't hurt Gene or make him throw up again. That was gross. He sighed. Was he going to be able to do this? Yes. Of course he could! After all, he was Jim Hawkings!  
  
Making sure Gene was asleep, Jim headed out with little money they had left. That reminded him that he needed to get a job or something if they were to survive. It would be hard for an eight year old though. Oh well. Walking dogs or something would work. But no baby-sitting.  
  
At the grocery store, he was stared at when he was alone, shopping around. Hadn't they ever seen a kid shopping or what? And didn't they know it was rude to stare?! It wasn't any of their business anyway. Jim got what he could and went up to the counter to buy everything. He could barely see over the counter but the lady behind there could see him perfectly.  
  
"Where are your parents sonny?" asked the lady.  
  
"Aniki's sick at home," replied Jim, paying her, and taking the two plastic bags.  
  
The lady repeated "Where are your parents?"  
  
"I don't have any. Just leave me alone. It's none of your business anyway!" He was in a bad mood. His aniki was home sick and he had to get home quick.  
  
"My, what a rude boy," people whispered behind him.  
  
"That aniki of his must be raising him all alone. Those poor unfortunates."  
  
Jim turned around and looked at them all meanly. He wasn't going to say anything but he sighed, walking on, they kept whispering.  
  
*Damn them anyway* Jim thought to himself as he walked home.  
  
When he got home, Gene was laid out on the couch. With his blankets, watching TV, shivering and aching all over. His head pounded but he still wanted to watch TV despite his headache.  
  
"How did you get out here?" asked Jim, slamming the door behind him. "You walk?"  
  
"N-N-No. Crawled on the floor."  
  
Jim got in the kitchen and put everything away. Then started warming up some milk for Gene.  
  
"You're having milk, aniki."  
  
"F-Fine."  
  
"Did you just say 'fine'?"  
  
"Yeah. What's wrong with that?"  
  
"Nothing really."  
  
"I expect a truthful answer, Jim. You insulted by me being k-kind for o-on-once and a while?"  
  
"Not used to it," Jim replied with a smirk.  
  
Gene said "I don't feel *cough* like arguing."  
  
"That doesn't sound like the aniki I have. What did you do with him? Tie him up and lock him in a closet?" Jim asked jokingly, as he took the cup out.  
  
Gene replied "So, you finally found me out."  
  
"Did you get a nap at all?" asked his young partner as he gave him the cup which was a bit hot. He sat next to him. "Don't tell me that you crawled out here on all fours, after I left, without me watching your pitiful attempt to dodge taking a nap? Even though you need it?"  
  
"Yep. Sure did," he replied with a nod of the head. He took a sip and it soothed his burning throat. "Thanks kid. I'd give you a noogie right now but I can barely life up this cup much less ruffle your hair."  
  
"That's okay. I can do without it."  
  
For the first time Jim realized that they were able to have a civil conversation without them arguing. And be able to watch TV together without fighting over what to watch. Jim guessed that being sick made Gene more of a person than a party animal. It was really nice. Jim felt like they were actually brothers.  
  
"Thanks a lot Gene," Jim said, leaning his head on Gene's shoulder. The red head blinked.  
  
Gene asked "For being s-sick?"  
  
"No. Nevermind, you wouldn't understand."  
  
"Could you hold this for me? I'm about to drop it. I can't hold it anymore," Gene said, just shaking it towards Jim. Before he could take it in his hands it dropped in Jim's lap, with it still being hot, Jim shrieked. "I-I'm sorry!"  
  
Jim jumped up and started wiping it off of hiself. "It's okay! It's okay. Just have to go change into another pair of pants."  
  
Gene liked it when Jim was able to control his temper. Gene knew that he could be a real jerk sometimes and Jim was good enough to take it. He really admired Jim. He was a good kid.  
  
"Thanks a lot Jim," said Jim.  
  
"For what? Spilt milk?" he questioned, with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Not that. But, well, in your words, never mind. You wouldn't understand."  
  
They both smiled at eachother. Knowing what eachother meant, even if they didn't want to say it, it had been said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Please review! ^_~  
  
To Katelyn: Hey gurl! How you doing? Hope you're doing good. Well, I know you're going to review, so I don't need to ask. Right? ^_^ Go, go, Senshi! L.Y.L.A.S  
  
Anyway...  
  
Wise words for today  
  
WWJD? What would Jim do? 


	3. Police matters?

^O^= JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!! (I'm obsessed)  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
After changing into some shorts and a tank top, Jim was comfortable and it was nine o' clock, late at night, by now. And everyone knows that you feel sicker when the nights goes on. It was obvious for his aniki. Gene could barely sit up and Jim had to let him lay down with Jim laying at the head of the couch. What was he going to do with him? Jim couldn't take care of him if this got much worse, which it was going in that direction, unfortunately it was. Should he call a doctor? An ambulance? It seemed to be more than a common cold. A lot worse than anything Jim had ever seen. He hated to see Gene like this. He was used to have Gene up and around. Gene would be out partying by this time. He could be missing the all drink special or something. But somehow Jim guessed that he wasn't so worried about drinking as getting over this right now. Even after this Jim knew that he would be a little woozy. Like a hang over. Which Gene could handle greatly since he had so many of them in the past.  
  
He looked at Gene who had his eyes closed, but still awake. Gene's stomach was churning again like he was going to throw up again.  
  
"Jim...move....." warned Gene.  
  
Jim jumped back and brought out the bucket, letting him do that, while he faced the other way. "You done yet?"  
  
"Yeah...*cough*" replied the outlaw. Jim threw that in the garbage. "Jim? C-Could you get another blanket for me?"  
  
"You're still cold?" asked Jim as he got another one from Gene's room. "You already have three blankets! I would be steaming."  
  
"Just give it to me. Okay?"  
  
He put it on Gene and asked "Should I call a doctor?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Thou does protest to much. What's the matter? Afraid of doctors, aniki?" his partner asked sweetly.  
  
"Shutup!" He sneezed on Jim.  
  
Jim's eyebrow twitched in anger. "You did that on purpose, didn't you?!" He started stretching Gene's face. "You're going to make me sick, you stupid idiot! They say that only sickness can cure stupidity!"  
  
"OW! Stop that!" Gene shouted and Jim stopped. He rubbed his cheeks with shaking hands. "And it's death, FYI"  
  
The young eight year old crossed his arms. What was he going to do with aniki now?  
  
"I'm guessing you're not hungry."  
  
"I am."  
  
"Figures. Late at night you're hungry. What do you want?" asked blondy.  
  
"A good old massage from a hot girl in skimpy clothing. That sounds nice...." Gene said, just thinking about it made him drool.  
  
Jim shook his head. "I mean food."  
  
"Isn't that food?"  
  
"Aniki!"  
  
"C-Calm down *ACHOO!*," Gene had to use a tissue and threw it in the bag with all the other used tissues. "How about just some scrambled eggs. That's not as good as the hot chick but I-I *ACHOO!* can *sniff* take it."  
  
While making the eggs, Gene fell asleep. He finally did. It was surprising that he even stayed up this long. Especially being sick. But...that was aniki. Jim got it on two plates, so they could both eat, and woke up Gene to give it to him. Gene sniffled, yawned, and took it. He felt like he was hungry even though he knew that he would probably definitely be getting sick after words.  
  
"So? What do you think that you have?" asked Jim, eating a bite.  
  
Gene said "Flu most likely."  
  
"I think that we should get a doctor over here to take a look at you. That would be the best thing to do."  
  
"I hate doctors. And one ain't coming into my house either. I'll be fine, you'll see. It's strange though because I've never been sick one day in my whole entire life."  
  
Jim said "Don't care what you say, you need a doctor."  
  
"No I don't."  
  
"Yes you do, admit it, you need some sort of medicine! Because if you don't get better quick we're going to only be more in debt! And you don't want to be more in debt, do you?"  
  
"No..." Gene replied with a sigh. "Not like I'm doing this on purpose Jim. Just shutup and I'll deal with it later *sniff*."  
  
*Yeah, right, after you get better you'll celebrate by taking all the money we have and go out drinking. Stupid bum. Doesn't know when to quit. Has grown up since he was four years old* Thought Jim, angry. He was the one who did most of the work around here. And he was only eight. No childhood either! *Oh well. Let's atleast try to get him better before that happens*  
  
"Jim, someone's at the door," said Gene weakly, just dropping his plate to the floor. He was tuckered out.  
  
He was right, someone was knocking. But who in the heck could that possibly be? Jim got up and answered it, and there stood a tall man in black with triple thick glasses. Looked like a dork if you asked Jim.....  
  
Jim asked "Uhhh....what do you want?"  
  
"I heard that you're living here alone, young man," said the man. He bent down to Jim. "I'm Spencer Shinagans. I'm here to investigate from Child Protective Services. Are your mom and dad here somewhere? Could I possibly talk to them?"  
  
"I don't have a mom and dad," replied Jim. Gene watched from the couch, suddenly having energy. Who in the heck called him!? "I do have aniki though."  
  
Spencer glanced over at the couch ridden man. Gene waved weakly, a smile planted on his pale face.  
  
"That must be your 'aniki' then," said Spencer snottily. "He doesn't look to good."  
  
"None of your business. Just go away, we're eating."  
  
"I told you that I'm here to see how your living conditions are, and who is taking care of you, I believe that your name is James Hawkings young man?"  
  
The young boy put his hands on his hips and hissed angrily "It's Jim, and stop calling me young man! Look, I'm fine, okay? Aniki is here and that's all you need to know. So if you'll be leaving we'll just say that you were never intruding our house. Okay? Okay. Bye-Bye now. Adios. Sayanora. You get the picture?"  
  
"My oh my. You do have no manners!" he commented, making Jim fume. He invited himself in and Gene forced himself up, he was in shock, forgetting that he was sick. Even if it was very obvious.  
  
He sat in the chair with a board and Jim sat next to his aniki. Spencer said "Okay, Jim, tell me about your parents. Where are they?"  
  
"Nonya."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's means none of your business. So, just leave us alone! Aniki isn't feeling good."  
  
"I-I-I'm fi-fine *ACHOO!*" Gene sneezed loudly. *sniff*  
  
Spencer raised an eyebrow. He sighed out, why did every kid have to be so difficult? "I see...Anyway, I have to know. Unless you tell me I will have to take you away and go through the data banks until I find out what happened. Because this man doesn't look fit to be a guardian. Or old enough for that matter."  
  
"Hey, *sniff* I'm responsible!" protested the red head.  
  
Jim mumbled "Yeah, if you want to condemn the kid."  
  
"You ain't helping much!"  
  
"Hey, I've been taking care of you all day! Can't you be more nice you stupid red headed pervert!"  
  
"Pervert? Is anything happening between you two? Has he done anything to you James?" Spencer asked seriously. Both Gene and Jim were offended, majorly.  
  
Jim shouted "What in the heck are you talking about!? Gene isn't gay anyway. Unless he hasn't told me something...But anyway! Neither am I! He's just a party animal. That's all."  
  
"You're gross...." Gene said , synching his nose like a bunny. "Jim is my friend, stupid!"  
  
"Fine, fine, fine. How did you two come to be? How did you meet, all that stuff. I need to know how you two met and if you, Gene Starwind, is a good guardian for this child. We are here to see if you can take care of Jim. Please answer all of my questions. I can't leave here until I know what is happening in this household. You aren't even eighteen, James even says that you are a 'party animal', and you work odd jobs! Tell me why you should even be able to take care of this child."  
  
Jim was so offended. This wasn't none of his business anyway! Why should he have to know? Jim wanted to yell but Gene put a hand on Jim's hand to tell him to keep quiet. The small boy just sighed. He really didn't want to leave aniki. He really didn't!  
  
Why? Why should he be? Gene looked at Jim for a moment. He was attached and he had to admit. He was only trying to take care of him. Nothing wrong with it, was there? Gene didn't know what he would do without him by his side. Sure, they fought, but it wasn't serious. They always made up. And even afterwards Jim couldn't still help but call him his aniki. Gene felt special every time that Jim called him his aniki. It was like a no-brainer to Gene. Because, well, they were just like...  
  
"Brothers. Because we're like brothers," Gene said with a smile. Jim laid his head on Gene and then Gene had to ruin the moment with a *ACHOO!* And sneezed right on Spencer(which, of course, was on purpose) "Oh! I'm so sorry-" He mumbled to Jim "Not."  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Starwind, that's not good enough," said the nerd, bringing out a tissue and handed it to him. "I'm going to be coming in randomly over the next few days to check in on you. And if you don't do up to standards, James will be coming with me."  
  
"But I'm sick *cough* I c-can't-"  
  
"No excuses," said Spencer as he put his hand up. "If you want James here that bad you'll do anything to keep him. Right?"  
  
Gene sighed. He didn't want to loose Jim...darn it all...  
  
And with that, Spencer left them, confused. And worried about what was to come.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
And this is the part where I beg of you to review. So please hit the button in the bottom left corner and do a little something I like to call REVIEWING.  
  
Wise words for today-  
  
Hey, if Gene can work, imagine what you can do!  
  
*((Sugar Snaps a lot))* 


	4. Miss Merry

. Don't forget to review please. Remember, only you can prevent flaming reviews! ^o~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Getting up in the morning Jim found it harder than usual. He felt like five hundred pounds were in his feet. What was wrong with him? He sniffed as he got off the mattress that he pulled out of the bedroom last night so he could sleep next to aniki. And lone behold he had thrown up once again next to the couch. Luckily Jim had been a foot away from the couch. He sighed. He didn't feel so good. But he still had to take care of aniki. Jim couldn't stop now. Aniki was his responsibility. Now that he was sick he couldn't take care of himself and he's the only person around willing to help this guy so he had to. Aniki's helped him before.  
  
Plus that guy...Spencer. He scared the crap out of Jim and Gene last night. Jim couldn't believe that of all times he had to come to see how Gene was doing. He didn't do the best of things all the time but aniki was still a good person to be around when he wasn't drunk. They weren't doing anything wrong. Just two regular(if you want to call them that) guys trying to survive in this uncaring world.  
  
It was nine in the morning so Jim would just let aniki get his rest. He needed it. When he went to wash clothes that's when it reminded him that they needed money. Badly. They were going to turn off their electricity in two days if they didn't pull five hundred wong out of thin air. Jim needed to get a just. And fast for that matter. But noyone is calling in. Maybe he'd just have to go to the bulletin board that usually had jobs posted on there. Something had to give. God had to be on their side sometime in their life. Jim ate breakfast, took a shower, got dressed in a tank top and shorts. It was going to be hot outside today, a high of eighty, and working would only make it hotter.  
  
Leaving a note on his bed that he would be back as soon as possible, Jim left out the door. Ten in the morning and looking for jobs. Not always the best combination if you aren't feeling good. Which Jim felt heavy and when he felt his forehead he was hot. Oh man! Jim couldn't be getting sick now. Not today. He'd just have to ignore it and go on with the day. No use in being aniki's partner if he couldn't take care of him when he needed it the most! He ran up to the board. There were papers stacked on top of papers. What to choose? What to choose?  
  
Walking dogs. A possibility but not first on Jim's list. Would baby sitting someone's cats for a day be to much? He couldn't leave aniki at home all day. That was out of the question. And then he wasn't going to take care of someone's brats while they went out and partied. That's when the perfect job caught his eye. Fixing a computer! That was great! And for four hundred wong too! Jim was a master mechanic and could do anything he put his mind to! He grabbed the address and was on the way. If he got there he would have only a hundred more to do. Thank goodness! Only a couple of jobs. It was better than making(trying was more like it) aniki get up in the morning, trying to wake his lazy butt up, so he could go to work.  
  
After a short walk he reached a big two story oarnge house with a shriveled up lawn but beautiful bushes surrounding the edge of the house. He sighed. Here goes everything. Hopefully noyone came here before him. Jim walked up and knocked on the door, taking a deep breath in as the door opened, just to stay confident. Fixing a computer was no problem for Jim!  
  
A little girl was standing there, about seven years old, and behind her stood a twenty five year old, beautiful looking, woman holding a baby boy in her arms. Jim smiled at them happily. Looked like there was no father. To bad. Seemed like such a nice family too as they invited him in. But their house on the inside was a bit empty. Guessed they weren't to good in the money category.  
  
"I'm Jim ma'am. Just came by to see if I could fix your computer!" offered the young boy.  
  
"Yay! Thank you so much!" The young girl applauded.  
  
The woman said "Oh, thank goodness. See, it keeps blocking up everytime we turn it on. I don't know what's wrong with it! Could you fix it?"  
  
"Yep. Guaranteed."  
  
"Good. Daddy was supposed to email me yesterday," said the young girl, tugging at her moms shirt as they walked over to it.  
  
"I wouldn't keep your hopes up dear," she replied. Jim sat in the seat and started the computer up. "Right when it gets to the desktop it freezes and gets spots all over it. The mouse won't even move. I don't know what's wrong with it."  
  
Jim watched as it did exactly what she said. Confusing. Maybe a wire in the back. That was the most logical explanation. The young boy crawled behind the desk with the small family watching him curiously. He saw that the most important wire was out a little. Someone must have pulled on it. He put it back in.  
  
"How is it now?" asked Jim from behind there.  
  
The mother said "The spots are gone but the mouse still won't move."  
  
"Well, your son must have pulled that wire loose. Wouldn't doubt it. Maybe you should put a little gate to protect it," Jim warned as he sat down next to the monitor. "My guess would be that another wire has been loose or chewed up. If that's the case I have an extra at home that I can give to you."  
  
"You're to kind," the woman smiled down at him.  
  
Turned out that the genius prodigy child was wrong. The wires were all fine and connected. Nothing chewed up. He checked everything else. And he couldn't get inside of the thing because it was so old. Maybe that was the problem. Jim got an idea and banged it on top of it.  
  
"What are you doing? Are you trying to break it or what?!" shrieked the little girl. She watched as her mother was able to move the mouse once again. "Oh my gosh. You fixed it."  
  
"I know it was a little unorthodox but it got the job done!" said Jim, wiping the sweat off his head.  
  
The woman handed him the money. "It's a hundred short. I'm sorry. But that's all I have for now. When I get my check next month I'll try to pay you the rest."  
  
At that moment when he saw the girl open the refrigerator, there was nothing in there. Not a thing. Not even a crumb. Guilt went over Jim. This had to be all the money that they had. He couldn't go out of this house with a guilty conscious.  
  
"Oh, no-no! Here ma'am," said Jim, handing them two hundred back. That would be enough to help them through the few days until the end of this month. "And don't worry about the other hundred. All I did was plug in a wire and bang on the top of the computer, nothing that great. And tell you what, I'll come over later tonight with a meal for you all. How does that sound?"  
  
Tears went in the woman's eyes. This boy was so kind. He had to have been taught very well. She was so happy. They hadn't anything to eat since last afternoon. And this money was all she had.  
  
"Thank you so much," said the woman. "I'm Miss Merry and it's a pleasure to meet you. My daughter is Cecilia. And this is my five month old son Jerry. We're ever so grateful for you kindness. I hope you aren't going out of your way to help a poor family like us young man!"  
  
"No problem at all," Jim assured her with a wave of the hand. He headed out the door. "Thanks a lot ma'am. I'll see you later. Okay?"  
  
Miss Merry waved and so did Cecilia. "Thank you!" they said together.  
  
Nothing beat the satisfaction that Jim got for helping them out. They could live without electricity for a day or two until he got the money. For now he needed some rest. He wasn't feeling so good. Light headed and dizzy. But Jim knew that he had to reach aniki ASAP because he was having a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach that aniki wasn't doing good.  
  
~~~~~~~~~ .-_-.  
  
Wise words for today-  
  
We are nothing like God, not only are our powers limited but sometimes were a driven to be the devil himself- Nicholas D. Wolfwood (Trigun)  
  
Please review! ^______________^ 


	5. Baka!

Hi once again ya'all  
  


* * *

  
Authors Note: What Gene has the flu to you people who don't know. A bad flu was you can tell(I've had it that bad before, it's NEVER fun). I hate the flu. XD  
  


* * *

  
When Gene woke up, he noticed that Jim wasn't there. And the note said that he would be over later. Dang. He needed to take a shower somehow and he couldn't do it by himself. Gene hadn't took one since day before yesterday. That was just gross! He felt like a thousand pounds, lead eyelids, and hardly could lift up his arm without flopping it down or getting tired out from just that. It seemed pathetic. But Gene had to do something. Gene was to tired to stay awake though. Plus he was hungry.....He decided to try to get up.  
  
As he shakily tried to get up, Gene had to use all of his power just to sit up. After a couple minutes of resting he got to standing up. He made himself stay up right and walk a couple of steps but had to lean on the TV by the chair. After five minutes he got to the kitchen. Now what to do? Something easy to make. Or drink. He grabbed the last thing that he needed right now. A beer. Of course he wasn't thinking right then that his body wouldn't like it, with being sick, and as soon as he drank it he had to spit it out because his body rejected it. That's when Gene lost his balance, or what little balance he had, and fell backwards onto the floor.  
  
Knowing that he wasn't going to be able to get back up, he fell asleep on the floor. He would just have to wait on the cold floor until Jim came home. It was so cold. He felt like he was going to throw up. Gene felt so bad. Jim? Where were you? He needed you now!  
  


* * *

  
Jim walked up to the door and felt a hand on his shoulder. Behind him was Spencer. Oh, great, this is the very last thing they need.  
  
"What do *you* want?" asked Jim, rudely. He wasn't in a good mood now.  
  
He replied "Didn't I tell you I would drop in anonymously? And why are you out, all by yourself, I have to tell you....my impression of you two staying together in the same home is weakening by the moment."  
  
"I don't want you here. You aren't coming in," Jim said, standing in front of the door.  
  
"You're hiding something. Aren't you?"  
  
"No I'm not!"  
  
"Then let me come in. I don't believe you."  
  
"I don' t give a crap if you believe me or not. You're weird."  
  
As he opened the door Spencer forced his way in. Jim grumbled under his breath but that's when he freaked out. Where was aniki?!  
  
He yelled "Aniki?! Aniki?! Where in the heck are you!?" Jim started running around, looking everywhere. When he heard a gasp from the kitchen that came from Spencer, Jim ran in there. Gene was rolled up in a ball, shivering. "Aniki! What happened?!"  
  
"J-Jim?" Gene asked. He saw Spencer and asked "What in the hell is that freak doing here?"  
  
"So....you've been drinking?" asked Spencer, pointing to the bottle of beer by him. Jim helped Gene sit up as Gene gave his explanation.  
  
"No. I was gonna' try but I didn't drink any. My body *sniff* *cough* *cough* didn't like it so I spitted it out. It really sucks being sick," Gene said, shivering. "Jim? Could you get me a blanket? I'm freezing my as- I mean, butt off."  
  
He had to act unlike himself if he would even get this guy to trust him the tiniest bit with caring for Jim. Gene sighed. It would be hard but well worth the while. His little buddy would always be there for him. Hopefully they wouldn't take him away. And most of all, Jim didn't want to leave him either.  
  
Spencer atleast served himself useful as he helped Jim get Gene over to the couch. When he saw the vomit and the bed beside the couch.  
  
"What is this?" Spencer demanded to know. Gene sat on the couch and Jim did the same. "I demand to know why you are letting him sleep on just this mattress. This has to be heavy. And James-"  
  
"Jim," the young boy corrected.  
  
"Yes, alright, *Jim* isn't that strong with his body weight and size. You don't have any food in the refrigerator. No heater. Your electricity is going to be cut off in only a couple of days. What do you have to say for yourself Mr. Starwind? It's obvious that you can't care for this child. He's not even looking good himself!" Spencer rambled on. Jim and Gene looked at the floor in shame. He was right... "You know I speak the truth."  
  
"Get off your high horse for a moment and look at this from our shoes," Jim suggested. Spencer just started to clean up Gene's mess. "Look. You may be all rich but we aren't. Aniki maybe a lazy good for nothing sometimes but I love him anyway. Well, aniki is like a brother to me. We don't get along great sometimes, and we do fight, but....I wanna' stay."  
  
"Sorry. That's not going to go in the court. You have to prove it. And so far I see no legal reason to keep you here. I have half a brain-"  
  
Jim inturrupted and said "You don't even have that."  
  
"Anyway, like I was saying," the weird man said "I have half a brain to take you out of here right now! I do have the power to do so if I wanted to."  
  
"I ain't going with a stupid head like you," Jim crossed his arms. "And if I go, who'll take care of Gene?"  
  
"It's obvious that he can't take care of himself anyway! He drinks, goes out all night, he's sick on top off all that. You have to get past what's for Gene and what's good for you James! Think about yourself and not that guy for a moment."  
  
Jim replied "I wanna' stay."  
  
"You heard him. Now go!" Gene ordered meanly.  
  
"You know that you can't take care of him. When you realize that it'll be to late and he'll be starving. Tell me one thing before I do go."  
  
"What's that?" Gene questioned.  
  
"If you had a choice, for which of you to die, would it be your life or yours?" he asked.  
  
"Me of course. I ain't letting him die on me!" an outrage Gene responded angrily. "I said out of my house and never come back you freak! Out now! How dare you say that I don't care about Jim! He's staying with me. You got that you mother f-"  
  
Jim grabbed Gene's arm and said "Aniki! Don't yell at him!"  
  
"Stay out of this Jim!" a scarred hand pushed him back a bit. "I can handle this!"  
  
"No you can't!" Jim shouted. Gene couldn't take it anymore. He started to break down and cry. "Aniki..."  
  
Spencer left. Gene cried. And Jim was scared now. What was going to happen? Why now? Why when he's so sick?!  
  


* * *

  
My poor little Jimmy-chan! (Angst rules! ^_~) Please review!  
  
Wise words for today-  
  
If you fail once, try again. And again. Then give up. No use in making a stupid fool out of yourself.  
  
(()Sugar Snaps A Lot()) 


	6. One of a kind

Yes. Another chapter. Another day. ^_^ Thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers! Hi Katelyn! I'll call u! (I don't know if that's a good thing or a threat. :P) Anyway, onto the story. Arigato for reading!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
***I'm changing Miss Merry's age to thirty seven now!***  
  
Jim started coughing and feeling weak as the night wore on. He had to call Miss Merry and cancel. He couldn't start to get sick. Aniki wasn't capable of taking care of himself, the bills wouldn't pay themselves, and Spencer was being a nuisance to them for no good reason. Though, as soon as he found it hard to get up once he went and flopped onto his mattress, Jim knew that he was unfortunately sick. Was anything going to go their way? Ever?  
  
"Jim? You *cough* doing okay?" asked Gene.  
  
Jim replied, trying to sound cheerful, "Oh! Yeah! I'm fine!"  
  
"I know you're lying," Gene kept pushing.  
  
"No I'm not Aniki. I told you that I'm fine so I'm fine. I'm just a little tired, that's all."  
  
"You're still lying. I can tell."  
  
"And how can you tell?"  
  
"I just can. Call it...an aniki's intuition," said the red head. He rolled off the couch and laid next to Jim. " *sniff* You're worried about that weird nerd. Aren't you Jim?"  
  
"Of course. And then the bills. And you! It's to much," he admitted even though he knew it affected Gene. Making him feel bad about being sick. "But you can't h-h-*ACHOO*help it if you're sick. It's not your fault."  
  
Gene said "Same goes for you, kiddo."  
  
"I don't want to go Aniki!" Jim rolled over, facing him. He hugged his aniki and cried on his chest. "Don't let them take me away! I don't want to leave you! I really don't! I don't know what I would do without you! Aniki...*sniffle* I'm really, really, really sorry about this..."  
  
The outlaw sighed and held his partner close to him. He said "Do you really think I would let my buddy leave? And there's no need to apologize. It's their own stupid fault. Their just bugging us for no apparent reason *cough*. But...I guess I'm not the best parent."  
  
"No, you aren't."  
  
"I know, but you don't have to agree with me!"  
  
"I meant you're the best aniki, aniki! *cough* Guess being around eachother to much has been more than we could handle. Right?"  
  
"Whatever you say!" Gene said, ruffling Jim's hair.  
  
Snuggled up against his aniki, he fell asleep. Gene wrapped his scarred arms around the child's small body, putting the blanket over them. It had been to long of a day for him. He deserved a good rest. Gene knew that he wasn't the best of a parent of times but he meant good.  
  
What would he do without Jim? Go crazy he guessed. Gene couldn't imagine it. Without him he had no reason to live. Who would wake his lazy butt up in the morning to go to work? Who would be there to support him when times were tough? And who else would he find that would have enough respect for him as to call him his aniki? That would be tough. Not a lot of kids worked at this young of an age. It was true. Jim was one of a kind. Truly one of a kind. Gene sighed. Maybe Jim felt the same way. All he knew is that he wasn't letting him go. Never. Not up to that stupid Spencer. He could get through this. Even if he was sick and could barely do anything. That made him think even deeper. There was always a way out of things. Right now that was Jim, and if they took that way....what could Gene say that he had? A business that would be just changed to Starwind? That wasn't going to happen. Never!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gene and Jim were awoken by a slamming door(which was their front door) and an angry Spencer came marching in. What in the heck would he have a problem with now. Gene rubbed his eyes to clear his image of him up. Didn't work because he looked dirty as ever.  
  
"What are you two doing!? Sleeping in a bed together!? Mr. Starwind, you're almost an adult! What have you gotten this young boy into!?!" he shouted at the barely awake partners.  
  
Once Gene realized what he said, he shouted "Hey! I'm straight! We just hugged! Okay?"  
  
"And hugging goes into kissing. Than kissing leads to other things that James shouldn't even know about yet. That's it, I've had enough of your troubles. I'm taking this boy out of here before something happens that shouldn't!"  
  
"But nothing's going to happen, you stupid idiot!" shouted Jim.  
  
He reached at Jim but Jim jumped away, finding the strength to keep his ground. Jim shouted "I'm staying! Make him go away aniki!"  
  
Gene didn't care about being sick anymore, he got up and said "Out, now! I don't want to fight you, but if you insist on *cough* taking J-Jim, I have no choice."  
  
"You couldn't hurt anything, much less me, Starwind," Spencer said matter-of-factly. He smirked. "You can barely stand. And neither can Jim. You're making him sick. Do you think this is really how he wants to live? Do you think that he wants to stay with out a loving mother by his side, and a father to teach him about growing up? I know for a fact that you can't."  
  
"Gene!" Jim shouted. Gene turned around and Jim threw him his castor, then pointed it at Spencer. He raised his hands up in the air.  
  
Gene said "Now *cough* g-g-get out of here. Or I *will* shoot."  
  
"You wouldn't dare shoot me. You'd be in big trouble Starwind! Someone would find out. Even if you kill me, someone would know, and arrest your sorry butt! And take away James. So go ahead. If you even dare."  
  
"Do you really think that I would waste a castor bullet on your geeky self?" asked Gene with a chuckle. "I don't think so!"  
  
"Gene! Just shoot him! I put a regular bullet in there, and you better not miss!" shouted Jim angrily. He pointed at Spencer and said "Just do it already!"  
  
"Whatever you say!" Gene said, but before he shot, Spencer ran out of the door, screaming like a banshee. He smiled at Jim with a thumbs up. "Nice bluff kid. You are one hell of a good actor, you know that?"  
  
Jim rubbed the back of the neck "Yeah. I know."  
  
"So? What are we going to do now? It's obvious that he's only going to come back with more men or something. People with guns. We just did threaten a man of the law and he's going to be pissed off for a while. I'm not sure what do to anymore. There's nowhere else we can go."  
  
He sat on the couch, realizing that he was feeling better. Just a bit, but atleast it was progress. Gene let Jim jump up on the couch next to him.  
  
"I know where we can go," the small boy replied.  
  
Gene asked "Where?"  
  
"You'll just have to trust me. Let's just get everything out of the refrigerator that I bought yesterday and then what we need," Jim replied. He added "And that means leaving your panty collection behind aniki."  
  
"Oh man. Do I have too? It's going to be lonely for a while... Where are we going to go anyway?"  
  
"Trust me aniki! Gesshh."  
  
"Who said I didn't trust you?" he asked, irritated.  
  
"Your tone of voice," Jim replied, crossing his arms.  
  
"Brat."  
  
"Pervert."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"We're supposed to stay *here*?!" asked Gene, with his bookbag and yellow cape flowing in the wind.  
  
They were standing in front of Miss Merry's house. Each with one bookbag and a cooler with drinks and food. Jim wasn't sure if they could stay there or not, it was a fifty/fifty. Hopefully the could. Spencer didn't even know that they knew these people. He wouldn't think of coming here to find them.  
  
Jim nodded. "Hopefully. Her name is Miss Merry, and her daughter is Cecilia. And then her son Jerry. And no hitting on Miss Merry! You got that? We don't want her to throw us out, you huge flirt."  
  
"Shutup," ordered the outlaw.  
  
When they knocked on the door, it was Miss Merry that answered. She smiled cheerfully and asked "Oh! Jim! I thought that you said that your aniki was sick. And you don't look to good yourself, niether does your partner. Is this the guy that has been taking care of you?"  
  
"Yes ma'am," Jim replied.  
  
"It's nice to meet you! I hope you're feeling alright now Mr..ummm...mr..uhh..."  
  
"I'm Gene Starwind, nice to meet you. Why, Jim didn't tell me how pretty you were! You look absolutely beautiful today Miss Merry." He said with a wink. Jim elbowed him in the side. "What now?!"  
  
"Ixnay on the lirtingfay!" He said in Pig Latin so Miss Merry wouldn't understand.  
  
"You know, I understand Pig Latin," said Miss Merry with glaring eyes at Gene. "But...come in. Come in."  
  
"Who are *they*?" asked an eighteen year old boy who was making dinner. He had short black hair and bright brown eyes.  
  
"This is Jim and Gene. I want you to meet my oldest son, Trenton. He was at work today. And then so was Maria. And then Yuki had been out playing. And Kitsami was at work too. Chad...well...he's been gone for a couple days. Usually does that. The only ones with me when you came here, Jim, were Cecilia and Jerry. But their all home now."  
  
With such a big family, Jim and Gene knew that they couldn't possibly ask to stay here now. Miss Merry had all of her children to look out for. They would only be getting in the way. They would feel to guilty to ask her, they couldn't stay, and they both knew that. But then the question was.  
  
Where else could they go?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
HHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIII KATELYN! Yes, I'm putting Kitsami in here. ^_^  
  
Wise words for today-  
  
Would you like my belly button lint? (That's actually between me and Katelyn BUT....)  
  
Quote for Today-  
  
ALL HAIL ME AND MY SEVEN DOLLAREDNESS!!  
  
*(((Sugar Snaps A Lot)))* 


	7. Enter good chapter title here

Tankies for all of the reviews! ^_~ Plz keep reading.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Kitsami. Katelyn(MalletWeilderofDoom) owns Kitsami.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mom! Tell Yuki that he's a pain in the butt!" shouted a blonde haired, blue eyed, girl as she stormed into the house, wearing a blue baggy T-shirt and red capris, looking about seventeen years old.  
  
Following behind her was a twelve year old boy, with short brown hair, big green eyes, dressed from head to toe in black that shouted "Kitsami's the one who took me from the game! We were all enjoying a nice game of rugby and she told me that we had to go home!"  
  
"And the little brat was complaining all the way."  
  
"Did you mention that you dragged me by the hair!?" he complained.  
  
Kitsami lifted her sleeve up to show a small blue bruise. "See! I only did that after the little freak hit me."  
  
"Okay, okay, you two," said Miss Merry. "We'll both settle this later. Now, Yuki, you know that you were supposed to be home fifteen minutes ago. I called Kitsami at work to tell her to pick you up."  
  
The seventeen year old looked at Gene, who was eyeing her. "Who's the red-headed scar body?"  
  
Gene sagged his head. Couldn't he EVER get a girl?  
  
"Kitsami!" said a girl's voice. In came a fourteen year old girl, long black hair, dark blue eyes, wearing a pink shirt with a long white skirt. She marched over to Gene "I'm sorry! She can be ever so rude! I'm Maria! What's your name, cutie pie?"  
  
Jim said "Oh, boy. Here we go."  
  
"I think we shall call him, 'He's to old for you'," inturrupted Trenton, breaking the shaking of hands.  
  
Maria pouted "But Trent! He's really cute!"  
  
"And he's seventeen!" he said. He looked at Gene "RIGHT?"  
  
"Umm....yes sir," said Gene. He was beginning to feel a bit light headed so he just sat on the floor. His stomach churned in agony. The red head could feel it coming. He quickly asked "Miss Merry? Where's the bathroom? I think I'm going to-"  
  
To late. Right there, people moved away as he threw up. His face was getting whiter. Darn it! Jim rubbed Gene's back as Miss Merry got paper towel and some water. They had been doing so good too. Feeling better. They didn't mean to get sick now. Why now of all times? Jim sighed. Well, it wasn't Gene's fault. And then they had the trouble of finding somewhere to stay....  
  
"It's okay aniki," Jim said softly, still rubbing his back as the outlaw coughed from it coming up. "Umm....could we get him on the couch please?"  
  
"Sure," Trenton said, strongly picking him up in his arms and carrying him over to the old yellow couch. "There. I think I'll go get some blankets and ice. It doesn't look like he'll be going anywhere for a while. And neither are you kiddo. And he should be sleeping right now, not coming over here."  
  
*I guess we'll have somewhere to stay...* Jim thought to himself as Gene held his stomach. Maria brought him a bucket so he didn't do it on the floor this time. *Poor aniki. And there's no way that I can make it better. Is there?*  
  
Cecilia came running in the room and shrieked "Mommy! It's horrible! It's really, really, really horrible!"  
  
Everyone turned around and Trenton asked "What's wrong?!"  
  
"It's in there! Someone get it!" she screamed, pointing to her room.  
  
"Is it a person?" asked Kitsami.  
  
"Just get it!" she replied, jumping up and down, still pointing to the room. "Someone has to get it or I'm never, ever, in a gazillion years gonna' go back in there! So someone get it or I'm going to scream at the top of my lungs!"  
  
"Is it poisonous?!" asked Maria.  
  
"Yes! It's big and bad and is yucky!" she said.  
  
Deciding he didn't want to hear her scream, Jim took the action, with Yuki and Trenton right by him, and opened the room. Two beds. Dresser. But there was noyone in sight. What in the heck could that little girl be talking about. She held onto Trenton's pants, repeating 'Kill it! Kill it' over and over again like it was a chant or something.  
  
None of them knew what she was talking about. The went inside, carefully looking around. That's when Cecilia started jumping up and down again, pointing at something on the bed. They all looked.  
  
All it was, was a spider. The three boys sighed. It wasn't even poisonous. Just a tiny little thing that just....was there. Yuki didn't want to kill it so he took a piece of paper and put it on there. Then opened the window and let it drop outside. There. Problem solved and the little girl screamed for joy.  
  
"All of that for one measly spider?" questioned Jim, scratching his head. "I'm really confused. Never understand you girls."  
  
"Hey! It was scary to me!" Cecilia said, shaking a finger at him.  
  
Trenton chuckled. "Well, next time, just don't freak out. It wasn't going to kill or even hurt you. It has a enough reason to be here just as much as you and I do. Beside, spiders don't eat much."  
  
"And what purpose do they serve?" asked Cecilia.  
  
Trenton said with a sigh, while walking out of the room, "To suffer like we do."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! SPIDERS!!!! THEY'RE EVEN SCARIER THAN...THAN....ummm...I dunno. Me? And that's hard to do. Just kidding. =P I just HATE spiders. And anything that crawls, slithers, or has a thousand legs like a centipede.   
  
**  
  
SSAL: DIE, bugs, DIE!! MWAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHA!!! *sprays bug repellent all over the Earth* ^_^  
  
Umm...I think you just destroyed the ozone layer.  
  
SSAL: :?: Really? All by myself. That so rocks!  
  
Stupid Yami...(yes, Sugar Snaps A Lot is my Yami)  
  
**  
  
Wise words for today-  
  
Thou shall not watch Cyborg 009. It's written in stone somewhere.  
  
Quote for today- comes from Gene and Fred(^_^ He's sooo cute!)-  
  
Gene: Fred? Is your hand on my a**?  
  
Fred: Yeeeeeessssss.....  
  
IoI-Sugar Snaps A Lot-lol 


	8. Caught

Thanks for all of the reviews, people! READ MalletWielderofDoom's fics, she's sooo good! You can find her many reviews for this one. Thanks. ^_~  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Ohhh Gene!" said a beautiful woman who was standing next to him. She ran her fingers through his hair and set her face on his chest. "You are so unbelievably hot. Would you be mine forever, and ever, and ever?"  
  
The red head was in heaven. He sat in a chair surrounded by four beautiful woman that wanted him for their own. Gene sighed in pure happiness. And most of all, he didn't feel sick, which was weird. But he wouldn't let that destroy his good time with the hot girls! He smiled at them all knowing this was under his complete control.  
  
"One at a time," He said with a chuckle.  
  
Another one said cheerfully "You are so cute when you laugh, my little chunk of a hunk!"  
  
"He's mine!" shouted another.  
  
A different one yelled "Gene is my little cutie pie and noyone else's! Isn't that right Gene?"  
  
"Uhhh...cat fight!" he called out, making all three fight over him. The fourth one just sat on his lap. "This is soooo good...oh yeah..." he sighed out.  
  
That's when he heard "Aniki! Aniki! Wake up aniki!"  
  
"Noo! Let me stay!" Gene grumbled as he returned to reality, on the couch, covered by many blankets. He opened his eyes to Jim, Trenton, and Kitsami looking right at him. He gave a sour look at them. "Why did *cough* you wake me up! I was having such a good dream, darnit! Oh, wait, guess you heard me in my sleep again Jim. Didn't you?"  
  
"Yes, we all heard you," said Trenton with a pout. "You had to have known that you were dreaming."  
  
"We heard it alright. Unfortunately. It was disturbing enough but when you shouted 'This is soooo good...oh yeah..' and Cecilia asked what you meant, that was a bit to far," said Kitsami. She sat in the chair. "Sicko."  
  
"I should have known it was only a dream," grumbled the teen under his breath.  
  
The blond eight year old looked at the clock. It was late at night now. Ten o' clock to be exact. Time flew by when you were squashing bugs, waking up Gene, and then telling him what a gross teen he was. Jim surprised Gene by finding enough leeway on the couch to cuddle right up to him, facing the other way from Gene with his head on his chest, while laying down. It was a big couch for them both to fit on the thing.  
  
Kitsami and Trenton left them and turned off the light to leave them to sleep. But Gene found it hard to sleep with Jim by him. But he pulled him tight to him so he could stay warm underneath the couple of blankets.  
  
The young boy was really tired and let his aniki grumble to himself because the kid was snuggling with him. Already sleeping away. Jim had to have a long day for everything to be so tiring. Of course he had a hard day. Gene knew that much. But he ruined the 'touching' moment by sneezing on Jim's head. Jim's eyebrow twitched in anger as he woke up.  
  
"You doing that on purpose to get me off?" Jim asked.  
  
Gene snickered "Maybe, maybe not. Sorry about that kiddo. I didn't mean it. Until I realized it happened..."  
  
"Jerk!" Jim said, punching Gene in the arm under the blanket. "Just for sneezing on me, I'm not leaving this couch no matter what."  
  
"That a fact?" asked Gene with an evil idea in his head. The red head poked Jim's side and a small giggle came from Jim. "You don't want the tickle monster to come and get you, now do you?"  
  
"ANIKI! NO!" shouted Jim, knowing what was coming. He didn't have anytime to get away.  
  
The nineteen year old didn't let Jim escape, he just tickled under Jim's arms and down his side, with Jim laughing and trying to get away. After a minute of non-stop torment, Gene let his partner fall to the floor, still laughing at the tingle.  
  
"Told you I could make you leave," Gene said with a smile.  
  
Jim rubbed his sides and groaned. "That hurt more than it tickled aniki. What do you expect me to sleep on the floor now or what?"  
  
Gene sighed and felt for Jim. He grabbed Jim by the back of his shirt and brought him up, letting him lay like he had before, and they both fell asleep in no time.  
  
"Goodnight aniki..." said Jim.  
  
"Goodnight *sniff*..." replied his partner.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Get up you two!" said Cecilia, shaking Jim's small body. "Hey! Up and at em. We're in deep trouble!"  
  
Jim woke up groggily. He rubbed his eyes.  
  
The boy asked, sitting up, while Gene just woke up, "This isn't another bug, is it? I have no time for games Cecilia because I'm really tired. What time is it?"  
  
Gene asked, "What in the world is it now?"  
  
"It's ten in the morning. And I have bad news!" she said fastly. She looked them both in the eyes, them curiously looking(yes, Gene had finally woke up) "Gene, you have a bounty on your head of 15,500 wong! It's on the news. You're wanted for kidnapping Jim!"  
  
Both of them looked at eachother. This had to be the work of Spencer.  
  
Gene asked "What are we going to do?"  
  
Miss Merry came out with a gun, pointed at them. "Why didn't you tell me Jim that this man kidnapped you! Forcing you to come with him and beating you, all those horrible things, you poor child! I'm turning you in Starwind. I won't forgive what you put poor Jim through, besides, we could really use the money anyway! So give up nicely, with no fight, so we can have no shooting in this house. Don't want the kids to see it."  
  
"Miss Merry! You've got it all wrong! Aniki has done nothing wrong!" Jim said in a panic. Everything rushed through his head. "And don't do this to poor Gene. He's not feeling good and you know it too!"  
  
"Jim...I think it's time we *cough* gave up," Gene stood up. He raised his hands in the air. "I give up. You win. I'll go quietly."  
  
Jim couldn't believe this. But he wouldn't let this happen. But Gene was weak, he wasn't feeling good himself, and then Miss Merry had a gun. What could they possibly do. Jim hated to do something to these nice folks but....he wasn't going to let anything happen to the one person that loved him in his whole life time.  
  
Then the un-expected happen, Kitsami came out, with her own gun. She threw it to Gene to handle. That's when Jim saw the shock on Miss Merry's face as she turned to her oldest daughter. Seeing his only opportunity, Jim took the blanket, and threw it on Miss Merry to distract her. Gene and him ran out the door with Kitsami following close behind them. Why was she following them? Why was she turning against her own family to help them?  
  
"Why are you doing this for us?!" questioned Jim as they ran down the street. "Not like we don't appreciate it but you turned against your o-"  
  
"Shutup and follow me or you'll get caught!" she shouted back.  
  
Gene had the hardest time running and Kitsami saw it. She shouted "This way! Come on!"  
  
Doing what she ordered, they turned at the next corner, and there was a car sitting there. Ready for them to use. She opened the door and sat in the drivers seat. Gene got in the passenger and Jim in the backseat of the hoodless red car with flames on the side.  
  
"Thanks Kit," said Gene as they started driving.  
  
"Hey, I'm just helping you out," said Kitsami with a smirk. She glanced back at Jim who looked suspicious. She turned back around to see in front of her which was just empty street. "What's your problem?"  
  
"I'm curious as to why you're helping us."  
  
"Me too," Gene added. He sneezed and then said, "And I'm freezing my butt off."  
  
"Fine. Fine. Jim, under my seat there are some blankets. Give some to Mr. Whiny over here and then you can have the rest. And then the answer to your question why I'm helping you is because...well...you wouldn't understand my past all that good," Kitsami sighed, thinking of the past once again. She ran through a red light, to the abandoned edge of town where noyone would find them. "But let's just say that I was in the same situation as you guys were in when I was younger. And I don't want the same to happen to you guys because it broke my heart when they took him away. That's why."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that," said Gene, sliding a hand onto Kitsami's leg.  
  
Kitsami snarled, with glaring blue eyes at the red head, "You get that hand off of me now Starwind or it's not going to be attached to your body much longer."  
  
He took his hand away with snickers from Jim in the back seat. Why couldn't anything go his way?  
  
"Where are we going anyway?" asked Jim, giving Gene some blankets to warm up his freezing body. Jim curled up on the seat with his fuzzy orange one.  
  
The blonde woman replied "To see my other family. You don't know it, but my last name isn't 'Merry'. It's Skysurfer. So I'm adopted."  
  
"Oh..." sighed Jim with thoughts of his mind of going to a foster home. He didn't want to go. And Kitsami knew exactly what the small boy was going through, and what his mind was thinking at that exact moment. "This isn't our day. Is it aniki?"  
  
The teen shrugged. "Things will turn out good in the end."  
  
"Maybe," Jim added to the sentence.  
  
Kitsami was tired of his hopeless attitude and took a hand, reached back, and hit him upside the head. He shouted "OW! What was that for?!"  
  
"Stop being so darn negative. Everything will be fine you little brat. Don't worry about it so much or it'll devour you up inside! Besides, you've got Kitsami Skysurfer of the police department, noyone has ever been seriously hurt in my care before!"  
  
"Key word is 'Seriously'. Meaning people have been hurt?" teased Gene a bit.  
  
"Starwind..." growled Kitsami under her breath.  
  
He sat back in his seat, letting it fall back so he could lay down. In no time Gene was sleeping, snoring away, annoying Kitsami with his loudness.  
  
"Is he always this way?" asked the driver.  
  
Jim nodded. He replied looking at Gene with a big grin on his fine face, "Yeah. But think of him as...a roller coaster. It takes a while to get used to but you get used to it. Maybe. I've just gotten used to his laziness and womanizing. But, that's my aniki for you."  
  
"Roller Coaster, eh?" she repeated, more to herself. She stopped right next to a forest that had noyone around it. "To tell you the truth, I hate roller coasters."  
  
"Heh, right," Jim said, curling up more into his soft blanket.  
  
~~~~~  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!! ^_~ I told you that Kitsami would come in Katelyn! MWAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHA!!  
  
Wise words for today-  
  
If you fall, look around, and see what you can pick up while you're down there. Might as well make some use of it for making a fool of yourself.  
  
Quote for Today- Comes from Yugi in Yugioh-  
  
It's time to duel!  
  
*77SugarSnapsALot77* 


End file.
